


snufkin gets it

by Anonymous



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingering, Is there a tag for Moomin feels up his boyfriend, M/M, Oh boy where to start, Slight Dom/Sub, Slight orgasm denial I guess, Teasing, Trans Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Moomin..." Snufkin whined, soft but with a slight hitch in his voice.  He tightened his grip on the troll's fur, squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth."Something on your mind?" Moomin replied, smiling softly.





	snufkin gets it

**Author's Note:**

> ;)

"Moomin..." Snufkin whined, soft but with a slight hitch in his voice. He tightened his grip on the troll's fur, squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth. 

"Something on your mind?" Moomin replied, smiling softly. 

He wasn't sure how long they had been at this, honestly. It felt like ages since Snufkin had first crawled into Moomin's lap and spread his legs for the troll, avoiding looking into Moomin's eyes so that he couldn't see how red his face was. The two had done this for so long now, but actually asking for sex and being upfront about it was something the mumrik was still unfamiliar with. Snufkin had been very mellow and shy at the start, and Moomin had a secret goal to make him fall apart in his paws, clinging to him like a burr and begging to cum as his ears turned beet red like they always did when Snufkin was embarrassed. Moomin himself flushed at the thought and brushed his wet paw over Snufkin's clit, which made him inhale sharply and bury his face in Moomin's shoulder. 

"Moomin, please..." 

"What do you want, kitten?" 

Snufkin couldn't say it. Partially because of his embarrassment from the nickname (which Moomin only used in the bedroom), and his embarrassment from the naughty things he wanted Moomin to do to him. He wasn't inexperienced, nor naive. He just had trouble expressing himself for the troll he loved so deeply. 

"You want me to decide for you?" Moomin murmured in the mumrik's ear, warm and kind. Snufkin nodded, thankful that he didn't have to make himself sound stupid. 

Moomin grinned a bit too wide. _Oh no, _Snufkin thought. _What have I done?_

The troll removed his paws from between Snufkin's legs completely and trailed them up under his shirt, massaging and pinching his nipples. He couldn't stop the grin that filled his snout as Snufkin's face switched from bashfulness to sudden surprise. His tail thrashed in aggravation on the bed, and Moomin laughed at how cute his boyfriend was. 

"Moomin!" Snufkin blurted out, clearly frustrated.

Moomin smirked and tweaked a nipple quite hard, making Snufkin gasp. "I told you I was gonna decide for you, didn't I?"

"Yes, but- I thought you were gonna... I _wanted_ you to..." Snufkin looked to the side, brows scrunched up, and his face beet red. 

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you," Moomin purred. He pressed his snout on the mumrik's chest, flicking his tongue across Snufkin's collarbone. He let his claws come out of their sheath, leaving pale red lines as he dragged them down Snufkin's soft stomach. He shivered in response, clinging even tighter to the troll. 

"I wanted- I wanted-" Snufkin stammered. 

"Speak a bit louder now, kitten." 

Snufkin was blushing so hard now that it felt as if his face was hotter than the entirety of Moominvalley in mid-summer. Moomin wished at that moment that he was an artist so he could capture the adorable expression on Snufkin's face forever. 

"I wanted you to fuck me," He said in a soft voice, breathy and shy. Oh, how he hated using vulgar words, but Snufkin was desperate.

Moomin chuckled, and he could swear that his heart swelled up in his chest with adoration for his boyfriend. Snufkin was usually so calm and composed, smoking his pipe and playing his harmonica without a care in the world. Seeing him come undone like this was one of Moomin's favorite things. 

"Is that what you wanted all along? You should've told me in the first place," teased Moomin, affection dripping from his voice. 

"Oh, be quiet," Snufkin shot back at him. 

Moomin smirked as he placed his paws on Snufkin's shoulders. "Keep that attitude up, and you're not getting fucked at all." 

Snufkin remained silent (it did not stop him from glaring at Moomin) while Moomin gently pushed Snufkin down on his back. He spread the mumrik's thighs apart and set himself in the middle of them, and wasted no time in going back to rubbing Snufkin's clit and tracing little circles around it. He gasped in surprise and moaned as he struggled to press his legs together, but Moomin held a firm grip on his thighs. The troll maintained a leisurely pace, ignoring Snufkin's pleas for more. 

"Ahh...M-Moomin... Oh, my dove, please..." Snufkin groaned as Moomin teased his wet hole with one finger, occasionally gently pulling at the labia. 

He reached over for the small bottle of lubricant on the bedside table and covered his fingers in it. "You're so cute," Moomin remarked, which was the only warning he gave Snufkin before he slid the finger in him and massaged his walls, spreading him out. Snufkin keened, raising his hips up as Moomin coaxed in another digit. The sloppy, wet sounds of his pussy should disgust him, but Snufkin couldn't help but be entranced by how slick Moomin's fingers are now, and how easily they slide into him.

When Moomin pressed the third finger in, Snufkin moaned loudly, and the fur on his arms bristled. Moomin stroked his face and moved the hair out of his eyes. 

"You're doing so good, kitten," Moomin cooed. "Are you ready? Or do you want one more?"

"I-I'm ready," Snufkin stammered. "Please just fuck me." His thighs were trembling, and his forehead was covered in sweat. How beautiful Snufkin is, Moomin thought. He pressed his snout to his forehead, giving the mumrik a proper Moomin kiss. 

Moomin's cock was already out from its sheath, leaking profusely in excitement. Snufkin licked his lips as Moomin slathered the lube on it, quite impressed with himself that he could make a Moomintroll so aroused. He lined himself up with Snufkin and slowly pushed in, keeping one hand on his length. The mumrik shivered violently, pulling at Moomin's fur when he was halfway in. 

"Please, please, please..." Snufkin whined. Moomin growled as he bottomed out, nearly tearing holes in the sheets near Snufkin's head with his claws. Moomin leaned down and pressed kisses and small bites all over Snufkin's neck, going over the ones he made last time. 

"Does it hurt at all?" Moomin asked, a bit of concern in his voice. Snufkin took a shaky breath and nodded. 

"J-just a little bit." Snufkin wiggled his hips to adjust to Moomin being inside him. He hissed at the light burn of being stretched and squeezed his eyes shut, and Moomin gave him another kiss on his forehead, mumrik style. 

"Let me know when you're ready." 

After a minute of Snufkin readjusting his legs and panting softly, he looked at Moomin, murmuring "Ready." 

Moomin pulled out a bit and thrust back in, causing Snufkin to grab the sheets around him, knuckles turning white. He kept both of his hands on the mumrik's hip, holding him steady.

"Oh, Snuff..." Moomin moaned. "You feel so good..." Moomin desperately wants to speed up immediately, make Snufkin whine so everyone in Moominhouse could hear, make him cum so hard that he cries. But Snufkin needs time, and all that could come later. For now, he keeps at a slow pace, giving his boyfriend kisses all over.

"A-are you doing alright?" He asked, stopping his thrusts suddenly and pulling out so that only the tip was in. To his great delight, Snufkin hissed and pushed his hips back down onto Moomin, taking the whole of him in at once.

"Get _on_ with it," he growls, thighs trembling but spreading wider for the troll. Moomin can only comply, snapping his hips in and biting down on the crook of Snufkin's neck. Snufkin was so wet now that Moomin wonders if he'd cum already, sliding inside him without any resistance. He pressed kisses and sucked on the new hickey on Snufkin's neck, making him cry out. 

The bed creaks as Moomin wreaks his boyfriend, letting out a growl every now and again. Snufkin is usually a quiet fellow, only letting so much as a shaky breath escape his lips when they do this. But now, Snufkin was _whining, _and by the Groke, did that turn Moomin on. 

Snufkin tried to slide a paw down to his clit to try and relieve himself of the growing pressure in his abdomen, but Moomin grabbed his wrist and pinned it back down on the mattress. 

"Did I say you could?" Moomin bares his teeth a little, and Snufkin widens his eyes. 

"No, I-" 

"Either I make you cum, or you don't get to at all. Got it?" 

Snufkin closes his mouth and just nods, becoming even more flushed at Moomin being so commanding. He didn't usually get like this, but perhaps it's because he was being a bit more verbal today. 

He'll have to keep that in mind for later. 

He's snapped out of his thoughts when Moomin's length thrusts in at a _certain _angle that makes sparks fly in his eyes. Snufkin's eyes snap shut.

"A-ah, Moomin, _fuck!_" 

His jaw falls open as Moomin continues snapping into that spot, the paw pinning his wrist down tightening around it so much that Snufkin fears that there'll be bruising tomorrow. The pleasure from Moomin fucking him and the soft pain from the hickey still stinging on his neck almost weirdly overstimulate him, but it feels so_ good._ He moans softly, and Moomin nuzzles his snout in his cheek. He releases Snufkin's wrist from its grip, opting to hold his paw instead. 

Moomin's leg begins to shake, and Snufkin can tell he's close to finishing soon. Moomin pulls out slowly as not to hurt the mumrik, and Snufkin pouts in protest. 

His little rebellion doesn't last long, as Moomin grabs a fistful of Snufkin's hair and forces him to sit up and yanks his head towards his cock. The mumrik catches on quick and takes his length in his mouth, Moomin pulling his hair all the while. The look in Snufkin's eyes, full of subservience and a little mischief as he pops off from the tip to lick stripes from the bottom of his cock to the top, is what sends Moomin over the edge. Snufkin takes Moomin's head back in his mouth as he cums, even though he's not the biggest fan of the taste. Anything to avoid a mess, though. 

Still in the afterglow, Moomin's paws find their way down to Snufkin's crotch, spreading his folds. 

"Want me to finish you off?" Moomin asks, smiling so warmly Snufkin thinks that there couldn't have ever been a mumrik as lucky as him. 

"Please," He begs. 

Moomin presses the pads of his fingers down on Snufkin's clit, rubbing in circles and occasionally slipping a finger down into his hole. Snufkin mewls in response, uttering Moomin's name under his breath. It doesn't take long for him, crying out helplessly as Moomin coaxes his orgasm out, clenching around a finger inside him, dripping with how wet he was. 

Moomin wraps his arms around Snufkin after he finishes, pulling him in a tight hug. 

"You did so good, kitten," Moomin murmurs. "That was fun." 

Snufkin smiles. "I take it you like when I'm loud like that, right?" 

"Maybe a little too much," The troll says, looking straight into Snufkin's eyes. 

Perhaps they were going to have a little more fun before the night was over. 


End file.
